Goddess
by xxIn.the.darkxx
Summary: Karen Roe. Beloved Mother, Wife and Sister. Or atleast that's what her grave should say. But there is no mistaking that over the past nine years Karen Roe had only been a mother to one of her daughters. As for wife, well that ended once she caught her husband, Larry Sawyer sleeping with her sister Silvia. A Brooke, Haley and Peyton sisterhood
1. Wires

**WIRES- ATHLETE**

Three sisters. Three souls. Separated, willingly, at only the mear age of eight and nine. Withdrawn before life begins, love blossoms, puberty, sex, heartbreak. With their parents divorce came the realisation that they would have to miss out on family photo moments with each other. They would have to face the ups and downs of high school alone. They would not get to help, support or comfort each other through the hard times. Well that is until the biggest tragedy of all occurred bringing the sisters back together.

Haley looked around anxiously, "I guess they're not coming" she barely said as her shoulders dropped.

"I'm sure they're be here" Haley looked up at smiled at her best friend Lucas. On her other side she felt her best friend Jake give her hand a tight squeeze. Behind her, the presence she most felt comfort in however was from Lucas's younger brother, Nathan Scott. Nathan didn't need to say anything or touch her reassuringly. They shared an unbreakable bond and she knew what her most treasured friend was thinking without even saying it. This gave her strength as the foursome continued the short walk from the parking lot to her mothers funeral.

Karen Roe. Beloved mother, wife and sister.

Or at least that's what her grave should say but there was no mistaking that over the past nine years Karen Roe had only been a mother to Haley Roe. As for wife, well that ended once she caught her husband, Larry Sawyer sleeping with her sister Silvia.

"Hey whose that?" the group looked to where Jake was starring. Right under an old oak tree Haley noticed a bundle of blonde hair. Though she hadn't seen those goldy locks in nine years, Haley would recognise them anywhere.

"Peyton" the word felt unfamiliar coming from Haleys mouth, even though she would always mention the name to her friends.

As if sensing Haley voice, Peyton looked up causing Haley to catch her breath.

Peyton Sawyer. The only child to keep her original name after the divorce. It only seemed necessary, considering she had stayed with her father over the last nine years. She had followed his work around the states even branching off to other countries once in while, getting lost in the culture, art and music. With her pristine natural blonde curly hair, flawless skin and long eyelashes, many would consider Peyton as angelic. However she had qualities that shaped that image. Peyton only wore emo type clothing with images of bands or meaningful quotes, add leather jacket and ripped jeans you get the whole killer edge look. As well as this she had a tall skinny frame that made her seem fragile, like you could easily break her. And those eyes. Those big deep bright green eyes could tell you stories. Tell Peyton that however and she'd kick your ass. Peyton may look like an angel but she is a force to be wreckend with. At the mear age if 17, Peyton had faced more tragedies in her life than many could even dream of. But this, her adopted mothers death topped it all.

Haley closed her mouth, trying to hide the surprise that was clearly already evident on her face. Her adopted sister, though tom-boyish was beautiful.

Peyton nodded at Haley in acknowledgement before looking away. Haley swallowed to hide her disappointment.

Thankfully the roar of an engine distracted her from her thoughts. She turned to see a black Ferrari just reeve up and park. Haley, Lucas, Nathan and Jake all had the same confused expression on their faces, they had never seen this car before. Before they could even contemplate anything else a long stilleto heel of what looked like some expensive black boots popped out...along with a killer body.

The girl turned around, Haleys eyes instantly locked with intense hazel ones. Haley would recognise those eyes anywhere.

"Brooke"

Haley couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was not the quirky kid with the glasses, bob cut and gappy teeth. This was a stunning brunette that made Haley feel uncomfortable in her own skin.

Brooke Gatina. Formally Sawyer, but she taken the name after her aunt Silvia, as she had lived with her over the past years, along with her cousin and best friend Rachel. In many ways she knew it was wrong, staying with her moms sister after she had slept with her husband. But Brooke felt more at home with her aunt and cousin then she did with her parents and sisters. This is probably because Silvia gave the two as much freedom as they wanted. This means unlimited and easy access to parties, boys and alcohol whenever they pleased. You could say this embarked a wild streak in Brooke. Soon she had ditched the glasses, grown long beautiful dark locks, filled glossy teeth and just add boobs, nice ass and killer figure to the list. Brooke definitely used her looks to get what she wanted. The sexy and sultry brunette had become the most popular girl in her high school. Cheer leading captain, student council president and all around sex bomb. If you looked up the philosophy on Brooke you would find this; age 17, every guy wants her, every girl wants her and wants to be her. But don't mistake Brooke for a brainless slut. She has the heart of a bitch, an attitude to hide her vulnerability from getting heart broken and broken over and over again. However hearing that her mother is dead, well that broke Brooke's heart more than anything else.

"Woah" Lucas whistled, looking back and fourth between the two girls, not being able to decide which one he liked more "So those are your sisters."

Even though it wasn't a question Haley simply nodded still staring at Brooke who had already looked away and was making her way to the funeral. Haley felt intimidated. Where as she had gotten her fathers looks, Brooke got her mothers, appearing as the splitting image of a high school Karen Roe. Peyton, the image of whatever beautiful biological mother was out here, Haley thought.

Though she wasn't one to dwell on looks, she couldn't help but compare herself to her two beautiful sisters.

Haley Roe. The only one who had changed her name back to her mothers maiden name. The only one that had remained with her mother through the good times and bad. The one with the kindest heart and warmest spirit. Haley is no doubt your typical girl next door. Caring, sweet and sarcastic. Haley could just about get along with anyone. Though she did tend to get along better with guys then girls, hence the three male best friends. This of course came with a price of jealousy from other girls. Haley always thought it was because she's glued to the hip with the three most popular guys in school, but its more in depth than that. Possibly the most addicting and appealing thing about Haley Roe is that she doesn't realise how amazing she actually is. At 16 years old shes a natural beauty that doesn't obtain green eyes like her sisters but instead big warm brown ones. A figure that most girls would kill for, skinny but not too skinny as she possessed hips and boobs that most guys would gawk at. And she's smart, terribly smart. A triple threat. Beautiful, kind and intelligent, not to mention the unbreakable friendship with the Scott brothers and Jake Jagelski. It's no doubt that every girl at Tree Hill High is just waiting till Haley realises her full potential and rules everybody. She could do it. She could be the high class bitch that controls everyone. But right now, Haley found herself more focused on the things she can't control...he mothers death.

The group of four continued the walk over and soon enough Haley was standing front and centre of her mothers grave. People were gathering all around in the form of an arc. To Haleys left she could see Peyton with her hands in her leather jacket, staring at her adopted mothers grave with no expression on her face, same goes for Brooke, who Haley caught on her right side. The stunning brunette stood model like with her hands in her black blazor, no hint of sadness or emotion evident on her face.

Haley shuddered as she hugged her trench coat tightly around her. All she wanted to do was cry, get down on her knees and plead god to bring her mother back to life. Other then that she wanted to scream. Scream at the fact that her sisters weren't showing any emotion because they barely even knew their mother. She also wanted to scream at the fact that her father or even aunt weren't here. For a moment Haley had to stop herself from hating all four people. Haley never hated anyone.

Haley felt a strong hand being placed on her waist, making her breathe in relief. She tried to pay attention to the priest as he talked about the stages of grief. Denial, anger, fear, guilt, depression, acceptance. All stages that all three sisters would have to go through. But they would make it through, after all each possessed an essential quality that made them appear almost goddess like.

Take Peyton. If she was anything then she was the Goddess of Survival. She has survived things you couldn't even imagine. She's a fight to the finish kind of garl, selfish as hell because of it but that's how she always comes up on top.

Brooke however, well she's the Goddess of Sacrifice. Always putting people before herself, knowing when she needs to give up and move on. You could say that this makes her a coward for walking away from her problems, but as long as the people she loved were happy, even at the cost of her own happiness, then she was okay with that.

Haley is another story. The Goddess of Serenity. Composed, peaceful and perfectly content with everything. This can cause her to be a pushover at times and let people walk all over her. But it's their funeral because with all these inner emotions building up inside or her well, one day she's going to explode.

"...we will always remember and treasure Karen Anne Roe. May she rest in peace." Nathan's hand on Haley's waist got tighter as her mothers grave was lowered to the ground. She lent her head on Lucas's shoulder as she let a few tears fall.

After a moment people began to walk away but not before offering Haley a look of sympathy. Haley began to walk away as well but stopped when she saw that Peyton and Brooke remained stilloutted in their previous positions.

"I'll be over in a minute" Haley said to her best friends.

"You sure?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, I just want to talk to them for a bit" the three nodded and proceeded to walk away, leaving Haley with what is really the only family she has left.

She walked forward, Peyton and Brooke meeting Haley in the middle.

"Its good to see you guys, even given the circumstances" Haley was the first to speak up and she breathed a sigh of relief when she got her first genuine smiles from her sisters.

"I'm sorry Haley, Karen was a wonderful woman" Haley flinched at how Peyton adressed her adopted mother. Brooke also seemed to fidget a little.

"So are you guys heading off?" Haley asked nervously.

"Actually I'm staying for a few days" Brooke spoke for the first time. Haley was compelled to ask if she was a smoker. Maybe that would explain the raspy voice that was used for seduction.

"Oh, Peyton?" Peyton looked away from Haley and towards Karens grave.

"I guess a few days won't hurt anyone" she said.

"Well great then, where are you guys staying?"

"Silvia has a house just out of town"

"Cool, and you Peyton?"

"I don't know. I don't think that far ahead" the blonde replied casually.

Haley opened her mouth to ask if she wanted to crash in the, used to be homey, but is now lonely household with her but was interrupted by Brooke.

"You can stay with me. Its a big house, theres plenty of room" Peyton nodded and smiled.

"Thanks" for a second Haley felt a sting of jealousy. Even though it is actually herself and Brooke that are sisters, Brooke and Peyton had always been closer.

"Well since that's settled, a group of us are heading over to the cafe that mom owns. It's on the main road, you can't miss it" Haley said hopefully "You guys could just follow me and my friends back"

"That seems fine to me. Peyton?" Brooke and Haley looked towards their eldest sister.

"Do you think we could just drop our stuff off first?" She says to Brooke "That way I know where the place is" _and can escape there whenever I want, _was left unsaid.

"Sure" Brooke said and the three of them made their way to the car park.

"I guess we're see you later then" Peyton said to Haley.

"Yeah" was all she responded back as she watched the two walk away.

"Oh and Haley" Brooke turned around "It's good to see you too" Haley smiled for the first time as she watched them drive off. Peyton in an old school black comet and Brooke in her sleek black Ferrari.

Walking over to the boys she noticed they were staring at the two girls driving away as well.

"Hey pervs, those are my sisters" Haley joked, drawing their attention away.

"Your sisters are hot" Lucas commented.

"What as opposed to me" Haley faked hurt.

"Oh come on Haley, your like my sister"

"Besides" Nathan said "your beautiful Haley, you don't need us to tell you that" Lucas pretended to gag while Haley tried not to blush at Nathan's words. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Let's go before I choke please" Haley punched Lucas in the shoulder as they all hopped into his car.

"So are your sisters heading off then?" Nathan asked from the front seat.

"No, they're actually staying for a few days" all three boys perked up. They had to admit they couldn't help but be extremely curious of the two beautiful strangers.

"Well" Jake spoke from beside Haley "This should be interesting"


	2. Reoffender

**RE-OFFENDER- TRAVIS**

"I'm really sorry for your loss Haley" Haley looked up from the cafe counter and was surprised to see Tree Hill High's cheerleading captain, Theresea addressing her.

"Thanks Theresea, that means a lot" Haley said genuinly. Theresea smiled then walked off, however not before giving Lucas a wink, to which he returned.

"Seriously Luke, you've been on the basketball team for what? Two months? And you're already turning into Tree Hill's man slut" Haley huffed, giving up on cleaning the counter.

"I thought that was Nathan's role?" Nathan shot Jake a glare as Haley laughed "But seriously Luke, you gotta admit, your cherry was only popped two months ago and now, well your the one popping cherries"

The three simply stared at Jake.

"Thats a weird comparison" Nathan commented.

"Yeah, thanks for making me sound like a chick. And hello most of Tree Hill High's basketball and cheer leading team is here, so please shut up!" Lucas said, slapping Jake over the head.

"Besides, atleast us Scott brothers are getting chicks" Nathan added.

"There is only one girl in my life and that's all I need" Jake responded, causing Haley to smile. She was just about to comment when the cafe door slammed. She looked over her best friends shoulders to see Peyton and Brooke standing there.

"Hey" Haley called out and waved them over.

Peyton and Brooke we well aware of the stares they were getting as they walked over. Brooke in particular was trying not to let a certain brunette's stare get to her.

"I'd like you to meet some important people" Haley said.

"Very important" added Lucas "I'm Lucas Scott" he held out his hand to the blonde first, something about her tortured look captivating him. He was disappointed when he didn't feel a spark between the two. Before Lucas could even get to shaking the brunette's hand Jake stepped in, beating him to it.

"Ignore him, he's been extra cocky since he got his cherry popped two months ago"

"Hey!" Everyone laughed as a hint of blush became visible on Lucas's face.

"It happens to everyone" Brooke said, smirking at the blonde haired, blue eyes god. He smirked back, compelled by the brunette's husky voice.

"Anyway, I'm Jake Jagelski"

"Brooke Gatina"

"Peyton Sawyer" Brooke noticed Peyton and Jakes hands linger a second to long.

"And the stud back here is Nathan Scott" Nathan came forward, Haley shook her head at her cocky best friend.

"Brothers" Brooke kinked her eyebrow, looking between the two "been there before" she whispered to herself. This of course didn't go unheard by the two.

"Sisters" Nathan found his voice "I cant say you guys look anything alike"

"Actually I'm adopted" Peyton said. The three boys frowned.

"Oh, I, Haley didn't mention that" Nathan looked to Haley who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you guys would just assume considering I told you Peyton and Brooke are the same age anyway"

"Right, how does that work?" Jake asked.

"Well Karen and Larry thought they couldn't have kids so they adopted me, but a month later became pregnant with Brooke" Peyton's voice held a certain causality to it, like telling the short story is completely boring her.

"Hmm" Lucas said before the group dissolved into an awkward silence.

After a moment Haley spoke up; "So can I get you guys anything? Muffin, Root beer...?"

"Root beers fine thanks" Brooke said. Peyton simply shook her head. She wondered if it was too soon to leave.

"What about you guys?"

"Actually I better go and get Jenny" Jake said, getting up.

"Whose Jenny?" Peyton found herself asking.

"Shes my daughter" Brooke practically choked on her root beer. Peyton found herself warming up to the baby faced hottie.

"Do you mind if I come?" Peyton asked "I'd love to meet her" Jake looked away from the recovering brunette and towards the blonde, not entirely believing what the goddess was saying. Normally when Jake mentioned he was a father girls ran for the hills.

"Sure" he replied as the two began to walk out "We'll catch you guys later" Haley, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan simply nodded as they watched the two. It seemed like the pair couldn't get out fast enough.

"So" Haley began but was interrupted.

"Hey Haley, we just wanted to say that we're sorry for your loss. We loved Karen, it seems weird that she isn't here" Haley smiled at her good friends Mouth and Skills. Brooke felt a heavy amount of guilt knowing it should have been both of them the two boys should be addressing.

"Uh-hi" the geeky kid said to Brooke "I'm Ma-Marvin, um I mean Mouth. I'm Mouth" Brooke smiled, thinking he was the most adorable thing she's ever seen. The boy tried not to get lost in her beautiful dimpled smile.

"No way! That was my nickname at summer camp" the whole group stared at her "Because I slept with my mouth open" she cleared.

"Right"

"Oh"

"Sorry"

cough*

Haley laughed "This is my sister Brooke"

"Wow baby Hales has a hot sister, who knew. I'm Skills"

"Hi Skills" Brooke shook his hand "So tell me, do you live up to your name"

Skills chuckled nervously, thrown off guard by the sexy bombshell. It seemed everyone had the same expression on their face, everyone but Lucas that is. He smirked, intrigued by the enticing brunette.

"Well well, if it isn't my favourite people, the Scott brothers and my ex girlfriend"

"What are you doing here Damien?" Haley's voice instantly held an edge to it. Brooke looked to who it was directed at.

Two guys had walked in, one tall, one short, both in Brooke's opinion not her type.

"Hanging around high school kids, careful West your heading towards the town molester" Nathan retorted.

"You guys should be stoked hanging around someone like me" Brooke had to hold back a laugh. This guy couldn't be serious.

Brooke's falter captured Damien's attention "Well hello beautiful"

"Dam girl, you be working some fine assets"

"Tim, just say she's hot"

"It's good to see you expanding your horizon in friends Haley" Damien said bringing his attention back to the group "Keep hanging out with these tools and I may have to dump you. Oh wait, I already did that" Haley grinded her teeth together. Brooke noticed Lucas and Nathan getting angsty.

"Leave Damien" Haley said in a composed matter.

"Why? I wanted to come and offer my condolences. Car crash, terrible way to die. Maybe I could come over later and help take the stress off. Oh wait just remembered you don't give it up, do you sweetie?" On impulse Nathan and Lucas jumped forward. If it wasn't for Mouth and Skills restraining them, then they didn't know what they would have done.

Brooke watched the action with curiosity. Sure guys fought over her, but they never really fought for her. For a second Brooke wished she was in Haley's shoes.

"Get the hell out of here West before I kill you" Nathan said slowly, making the threat seem more deadly.

Damien held his hands up "Hey I don't see what the problem is, I mean we're all friends here. Besides I came to eat. So I'll have a chillie dog and..." he looked down "some of this" he said, pinching Brooke's ass.

Mouth held Lucas more securely in place. Haley was about to loose it. The screeching of glass shattering distracted both of them. Haley looked to see Brooke holding half of a broken root beer bottle, which she had smashed against the table. Brooke now held the deadly sharp ends to Damien's face.

"Touch me again. I dare you." If looks could kill well, everyone in a 10 mile radius would be dead.

The now silent cafe watched in interest, wondering what Damien was going to do next.

"Come on man, lets just go" Tim said to his frozen best friend.

Damien felt like he couldn't move. He wasn't even scared of the Scott brother, but this girl...this girl scared him. He had the slight urge to cover his balls.

Damien swallowed before speaking; "Fine. The service here sucks donkeys anyway"

Damien cast a look at Haley before the two left. No one said anything. The group of five, as well as the whole cafeteria remained staring at the feisty brunette who was still holding the broken bottle.

Brooke shook her head, put down the bottle and walked around the counter to the back room. "You got any vodka?"

* * *

"So where's Jenny's mother?" Peyton asked as the two walked down the empty sidewalk.

"She's not in the picture" Jake said absently. He noticed Peyton's frown "She took off about a month after Jenny was born. No apologies. No excuses. Just a note saying she couldn't do it anymore. I guess in some ways I can't blame her. Being a parent in high school, it's not the easiest thing in the world"

"But you do it"

"Yeah but it hasn't been easy. Sometimes I wish I just had a normal life you know?" Peyton nodded.

"Did you ever consider giving Jenny up?"

"After Nikki left I thought about it a lot. But as the days went by I realised that I love Jenny so much I could never do it. And what kind of parent would I be if I gave my own child up?" Peyton bowed her head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Its okay" Peyton said, interrupting a stuttering Jake.

The two walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Jake couldn't fight his curiosity any longer "So do you know your biological parents?"

"I know of my mother. And I um, I knew my father" Peyton noted Jakes confused look "He found me about a year back. We hung out, got to know each other. But he um, died a month later from cancer"

"I'm so sorry Peyton" Peyton simply shrugged her shoulders. As far as she was concerned either 'people always leave' or 'shit happens'.

"What about your biological mother?"

"I don't know much about her, besides what Karens told me"

"You kept in touch with Karen?" _oh crap._

"Just a few weeks leading up to her death" _and right before it_ she said to herself.

"Thats nice. You know you have a good family" Peyton cringed. Besides her father, who is on business in another country, Peyton felt like she barely knows her family. Even now she can't help but feel like an outcast. Most days she wondered if things would have turned out differently if she was never adopted.

"Brooke seems pretty cool" Jake continued "and Haley, well she's amazing" Peyton watched Jakes face light up at the mention of her foster sister. There was something about the look in his eyes. Peyton couldn't put her finger on it.

"Shes lucky to have you guys" Jake smiled

"Everyone's gotta have someone right?" Peyton smiled to hide her dissappointment. Haley has Jake, Lucas and Nathan. Brooke has Rachel. When she thinks about it, she doesn't have that special person.

"Here we are" Peyton looked up, surprised at how quickly they had reached the pre-school.

The pair walked inside. Before Peyton could even register anything a little girl ran into Jakes arms. Jake stood up and turned around; "Peyton, this is Jenny"

It didn't seem possible but in that moment Peyton fell in love.

* * *

Brooke searched urgently through all the cabinets of the cafe; "Dam it!" She slammed the last door and sighed in anger. Thankfully before she could destroy her mothers cafe, her phone went off.

"Hey slut" Brooke smiled at the familiarity of her best friends voice. Some things never change.

"Hey bitch, how you doing in there?"

"Good, if you don't count the parts where I'm sexually and socially deprived. Oh and of course lets not forget the reason I'm in here; drug deprived"

"Rach" Brooke sighed "We just want you to get better"

"No, you want me to get better. Silvia couldn't give a rats ass"

"That's not true" Brooke started.

"Oh really? Brooke when she found out her sister's dead she flew for the Bahamas" Brooke cringed. Even though she loved her aunt she couldn't help but be disappointed in her. "Speaking of, how is Kentucky?"

"Tree Hill"

"Whatever, did you meet your sisters? I bet the Holly ones fat"

"It's Haley and she has an amazing figure. One that I thing you might be jealous of" Brooke smirked knowing this statement would piss Rachel off.

"Doubt it. What about the blonde one, is she a complete barbie doll?" Brooke thought for a second. So far Peyton appeared to be the complete opposite.

"No, and would you please refer to them by their names, Haley and Peyton. They are your cousins"

"Hardly. I nor you have seen them in what, nine years? Great family bond there" Brooke tried not to take Rachel's words in. Her cousin is the walking definition of blunt.

"So, are you home yet or what?" Rachel asked.

Brooke took a breath before answering; "Actually I'm staying for a few days"

Rachel paused. "What! Why?"

"Because I want to make sure Haley's okay"

"Haley's a big girl"

"You don't know her"

"Neither do you" Brooke let out a breath. She knew Rachel was right, but she couldn't help the instinct inside of her thats telling her to make sure her sisters are going to be okay.

"Look" Rachel began "It's very 'oh so Virgin Mary' of you for wanting to look after them, but you need to be looking after yourself"

"Rachel it's fine. He's away for a week or so. By the time he gets back I'll be at home, safe and sound like nothing's happened" Brooke reassured.

She listened as Rachel let out a breath. "You just worry me. I want you to be okay. You are okay right? He's not making you-"

"No" Brooke interrupted "All he's making me do is run some little errands for him"

"Everything to do with him isn't little Brooke, especially after the shit I pulled"

Brooke nodded "I know Rach. I don't want you to worry about me"

"Are you kidding me!" The red haired practically yelled "how could I not? Brooke the reason your in this mess in the first place is because of me. And now I'm stuck in this saddo excuse of therapy while you deal with my mistakes!"

Brooke paused for a few seconds "I just want you to focus on getting better Rach"

"I know but just please swear to me that you will not let him touch you" Brooke could hear her best friends warning loud and clear.

"I swear" Brooke said.

"Okay. Listen I gotta go. The stupid five minute call thing. Be safe okay, and please ring through when your home or I will come down to apple tree and kick your ass!"

Brooke laughed "I will. Love you"

"I know slut" Rachel said before hanging up.

"Brooke" Brooke turned around to find Haley "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah don't worry about me"

"Well I do" Brooke smiled slightly "So that was quite a show back there"

"Yeah sorry about that. I'll clean up the mess now" Brooke began to walk away.

"Don't worry about it. The guys are already on it. Perks of having male best friends, they do what you tell them too" Brooke laughed, shes sure told her handfuls of guys what to do, though none of them had stuck around.

"So did you seriously go out with that loser?" Haley blushed.

"Yeah, not my shining moment huh?" Brooke shrugged.

"Everyone falls for jerks. I've had my fair share" Haley nodded, the two understanding each other.

"So who were you talking to, if you don't mind me asking?" Brooke faltered a bit "I just heard the last part if your worried" Brooke silently let out a breath.

"Not at all. Uh that was just Rachel. Her and Silvia are stuck in the Bahamas. All the flights for the week are cancelled so they couldn't get back. They really wanted to come though" Brooke lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Oh, what a shame. It would have been nice to see them again"

"Yeah" Brooke said "So your night and shinning armours are probably waiting for you. we better get out there"

"Yeah, one moment" Brooke watched as Haley opened up the pantry. Haley moved a few things around before pulling out a bottle of vodka "Here" she held the bottle out to Brooke.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled.

"No worries, just save some for me" Haley said, walking away. Brooke kinked her eyebrow. The sisters had definitely changed in the past nine years.

Brooke unscrewed the bottle. Not bothering with a glass she took a big chug. As the acid type liquid burned her throat she tried telling herself that she isn't lying to Rachel.

She swore. She would not let him touch her...at least, not again.

* * *

Hey guys, first if you have begun reading my story then I thank you hugely. Second if you are confused in any way feel free to message me or if you don't have an account write a review with your question and I will answer it in the next chapter.

Thanks again and I hope you're enjoying it already(;


	3. Collide

**COLLIDE- HOWIE DAY**

After a good ten minutes, and half a bottle of vodka later, Brooke made her way around the front.

"Where'd everybody go?" She asked, looking at the only occupants in the cafe, Haley and Nathan.

"There's a pep rally on so everyone went to it" Brooke frowned at Haleys words.

"Wait. So let me get this straight. Someone just died and everyone has gone to cheer for joy?" Haley and Nathan noticed Brooke's slurred words "Did Lucas go as well?"

"No he's in the back getting rid of the glass and making a phone call" Nathan said. Brooke nodded a few times, though she probably didn't realise it.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Fine. I think I'm just gonna head home" Brooke replied.

"Um I don't think you should be driving"

"Haley, like I said I'm fine" Brooke reassured "I'm just a little tipsy" Haley gave her a look.

"Besides" Brooke continued "Peyton and I came in her car and considering she's not back I was just gonna walk home"

"Hmm, a pretty girl walking home alone at twilight. Sounds like the definition of every horror movie"

"You think I'm pretty?" Brooke offered a dazzling smile at the raven haired boy.

"Okay" Haley interrupted, not wanting to hear Nathan's answer "Idea, how about Nathan takes you in Lucas's car"

"If that's alright with Nathan" Brooke said. Haley gave Nathan a stern look.

"I'd be honored"

"Well okay then. Lets go stud" Nathan laughed at the brunette.

"See you later Hales" Haley nodded as she watched the two leave. She told herself there's no way Nathan could possibly fall for her sister.

* * *

"So Mr hot shott, it's kind of you to miss out on the pep rally" Brooke said from the passenger seat.

"How do you know I'm a jock?"

"I can tell. It's a gift" Nathan quirked his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, tell me something else then"

Brooke took a good look at him; "Well lets see. Judging from your lack of build I'd say football player is out of the question" Nathan stared at the devious brunette "Your legs are too muscly to be a soccer players, baseballs not in season so I'd say basketball player"

Nathan applauded the brunette in his head, even though she had semi shattered his ego.

"So how important are you?" Brooke asked.

"Very important. I happen to be the captain"

"Really? Well I happen to be a cheer leading captain. You know this practically means we're destined for each other" Nathan chuckled.

"Is that so?" the brunette nodded, a smirk playing on her mouth.

"Aha. you can't help fate baby. People who are meant to be together always find a way in the end"

"Hmm..you come up with that yourself?"

"Maybe" Brooke replied playfully.

"It's good. So...tell me about yourself"

"Oh Mr Scott I don't know if you can handle it"

Nathan smirked, challenging her "Try me"

Brooke kinked her eyebrow. She never lost a challenge. "Well I love it in the summer when there's heat lighting at night. I love beating boys at pool"

"Pool huh?" Brooke nodded "I'm gonna hold you to that"

"Oh, up until the age of eight I called squirrels, squellers" Nathan laughed

"Squellers? Really?"

"Yeah Peyton and Haley would always tease me about it. One time-" the brunette stopped.

"One time what?" Nathan urged.

"Nothing" Brooke replied, starring out the window.

After a few minutes Nathan spoke up; "You know I never really understood how you guys drifted apart"

Brooke shrugged "It's not that complex, you know we all live in completely different places"

"Yeah but you guys are sisters. It just seems weird that you all lost touch" Nathan waited for the brunette to reply.

"I thought they were disappointed in me" she whispered.

Nathan frowned "For what?"

"For choosing to stay with my aunt Silvia. You know the one thing Karen always gave us was free will. The decision to make our own choices. So when she asked us who we wanted to stay with, and I told her Silvia I could actually see her heart break"

"You must really love your aunt Silva" Nathan commented.

"Actually it wasn't really about her. It was more to do with my cousin Rachel. Because we're only a few weeks apart, we were always the closest as kids. I guess I thought that if I were to choose my mom or dad, that I wouldn't get to see her again"

"As opposed to not seeing Haley or Peyton?" Nathan asked. Brooke bowed her head.

"I always thought they felt the same way as I did, choosing who they wanted to stay with. They didn't want the other person to be alone" Nathan looked at the beautiful brunette, starting to make sense of it all. When he asked Haley to explain it to him she would simply shrug her shoulders and offer him a brief analyses of how everything went down. Though he always thought Haley didn't really know either. She just knew that she would never leave her mother alone. Just like Peyton wouldn't leave her dad, and Brooke wouldn't leave Rachel, Nathan thought.

"Great family huh?" Brooke joked "So anyway, tell me about your family. How far apart are you and Lucas?" Nathan noticed her attempt to change the subject. He played along.

"Actually we're twins" Brookes mouth hung open.

"No way! Besides your guys eyes you don't look anything alike"

"Fraternal. Lucas is older by a few minutes but I'm better"

"Mhmm. So what about your parents?" Brooke continued.

"Well our dads a dick. And our mom, she's uh- she's actually not around" Brooke raised an eyebrow "She's been in rehab for the past six weeks"

Brooke watched Nathan's expression change "I know what that feels like" she sighed.

"You know someone in rehab?"

"Yeah my...friend" Nathan could see Brooke didn't want to talk about it.

"The worst part is not having them around. Karen and my mom were really close. She was heartbroken not being able to come to the funeral"

"That sucks"

Nathan nodded "Yeah, she even has to miss out on me and Lucas's birthday"

"When is it?" Brooke asked.

"Tomorrow"

"Ha. Well that's a buzz kill"

"Yeah. But we're actually going to skip the big celebration this year. With all the timing and everything it just doesn't feel right" Nathan confessed.

"I think you should have it" Nathan looked at the brunette "Birthdays are important and I'm sure Karen would prefer everyone to have fun rather than pout about. Besides its a good distraction for everyone"

Nathan considered it. If he were going to do anything however he'd have to talk to Lucas and Haley first "I'll think about it"

"Good" Brooke smiled "Hey I just realised, it's Peyton's birthday in a few days"

"You must have a good memory" Nathan said.

Brook shrugged "Peyton and I always call each other on our birthdays" Nathan frowned. He tried to remember if Haley ever mentioned getting birthday phone calls from her sisters.

"We're here" Brooke said. Nathan broke away from his thoughts.

"Nice house"

"It's okay" Nathan thought okay wasn't the right word to describe the three story mansion.

"So" Nathan registered Brooke's serious expression "Now that we're here, drop your pants"

"What?"

"I'm kidding" Brooke smirked. Nathan laughed awkwardly to hide his embarrassment "But walk me to the door?"

"Sure"

"You know" Brooke spoke once they reached the front door "Haley's lucky to have you"

Nathan smiled "I'm sure Rachel's lucky to have you too. Your not so bad Gatina"

"Well I was just about to say the same thing Scott" the two shared a smile "Thanks for the ride"

"Anytime"

Brooke turned and lost her footing on her heel "Woa" Nathan grabbed the stumbling beauty by the waist. Brooke flinched and pulled away quickly.

"Sorry" Nathan said.

"No it's fine. I'm just figity" Nathan nodded not entirely believing the brunette.

"Right, well I guess I'll see you later" he said.

"Yeah" Brooke replied before furiously opening red door and hopping inside.

Nathan watched her with concern. He wondered if he said anything. Maybe that would explain the walls the brunette had built up so quickly after he had began to get her to open up.

From inside her aunts house Brooke watched stealth like as Nathan drove away. She sighed and made her way up to her bedroom. Removing her clothes she walked to her full length mirror. She swallowed in annoyance at the deep purple bruises that were just beginning to fade. Because of her clumsiness they would take a few more days to heal. She just had to keep them covered till then.

* * *

"Where'd everybody go?" Lucas asked, frowning at the empty cafe.

"Pep rally remember?" Haley said "Why aren't you there by the way? It's bound to be filled with your two favourite things; girls and short skirts"

Lucas gave her a look "Well believe it or not but my best friend is way more important than girls in short skirts"

Haley gasped "Even more important than Theresea?" she smirked at her blonde haired best friend "Yeah don't think I didn't miss your little exchange earlier today"

"That was nothing. Thereseas just been trying to get in my pants for the past week. Not that I can blame her" Haley punched Lucas's shoulder.

"Well I'm surprised that your resisting" she said "Because if I know you, and I do, then there is no way you would turn down the captain of the cheer sluts"

"Okay jokey, that's enough. So anyway where did Nathan go?"

"He's dropping Brooke off" Lucas looked out the window.

"In my car? Damm it!"

"Dude, chill. I drive your car all the time" Haley said.

"Not that. Brooke" Haley watched Lucas pout "Nathan always gets them first" he whined.

"Oh my god, are you vibing on my sister?" Haley felt her jaw drop

"So what if I am?" Lucas replied casually.

"What do you mean so what!" Haley practically yelled "I don't want you using your man slut ways to seduce my sister than break her heart!"

"Haley" Lucas began "Have you seen that girl. Trust me if anyone's heart were to be broken it wouldn't be hers" Haley didn't say anything. She remembered Brooke having the most fragile heart as a kid. She wondered if that had changed or not.

"So what's eating you?" Lucas asked

"What are you talking about?"

"Just the fact that you missy are extra sarcastic today" he replied.

"Hm, I don't know maybe its because it was my mothers funerlal today" Haley retorted.

"It's not that" Lucas said "You forget Haley, I can read you like a book. When your sarcastic its either because your ticked off or jealous. So which one is it?" Haley silently cursed the fact that her best friend knows her so well. She grabbed a wet cloth and furiously began scrubbing the counter to calm her self down.

After several moments she spoke "I just- I just feel like I haven't connected with them"

"Who, your sisters?"

Haley gave Lucas a look "No Damien and Tim. Yes my sisters you idiot!"

Lucas held up his hands "Okay ease up. And seriously Hales its only been a few hours"

"I know, it's just we used to be so close" she said weakly.

"An what you expected it to be the same?" Haley bowed her head "Haley, you haven't seen your sisters in nine years, of course things are going to be different"

"I know, it's just hard to except it, I mean they both look like they've changed so much. You know Peyton used to be the fun loving sister with the biggest imagination and Brooke, the quirky chatterbox with the biggest heart" Lucas watched Haleys expression darken "And now-now Peyton is addressing me like I'm an old acquaintance and when I feel like I'm getting somewhere with Brooke she builds up these...unbreakable walls. Then on top of that they're both extremely beautiful I mean how can I even compare-"

"Haley" Lucas interrupted "Youre babbling"

"Sorry" she whispered "I'm just all over the place at the moment"

"Well you have a lot going on" Haley nodded "So has your dad called?" Lucas asked.

"Nope" Haley got back to scrubbing the counter "Not a text, email, letter, nothing"

"I'm sorry" Haley shook her head.

"Don't be. I mean its not like he completely neglects me. I still get to see him atleast once a year"

"You know that's not nearly enough"

"I know"

"Hey by the way the next time your father does come down could you please give me a warning so I don't look like an idiot in front of him" Haley erupted into a laughing fit.

"I will never forget that day" she said through her giggles "Lucas Scott defending my honour by attacking my dad with a rake"

"Stop please" Haley continued laughing. It soon died out however.

"I've been meaning to tell you something" Lucas raised an eyebrow "I got a call from moms lawyers"

"What they say?" He urged.

She shrugged "Nothing really. Just that they want to meet with Peyton, Brooke and I and disscuss some financial stuff also um...custody arrangements"

Lucas faltered "Oh. Do you think you'll have to live with your father?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know"

Lucas thought for a second "You could stay with Nathan and I"

"With Dan Scott under your roof...I don't think so. But thanks" Lucas smiled. He placed Haleys hands in his own.

"We just want to take care of you; Nathan, Jake and I. We love you" Haley smiled genuinely.

"I know. I love you guys to"

"Everything will work out how it's supposed to" Lucas reassured.

Haley tried her hardest to believe it "I hope so"

* * *

Haley looked around the spotless cafe. After Nathan and Lucas had come and gone the only thing she could think of doing to distract herself was perfecting her mothers pride and joy. She spent hours scrubbing the tables, mopping th floor, doing the dishes. She even took it so far as to organise everything in the shelfs and write out a whole new menu on the five big chalk builds.

It had worked to. She had thought about nothing but cleaning, organising and writing. She did not let the thought of her sisters, best friends or parents cloud her motivation. She simply wondered into a state of wipe and dry. And it had felt good. She had liked the distraction. But looking around the shiny room she found that there was nothing else to do that would possess her thoughts.

She suddenly cursed herself for making Lucas and Nathan leave. The two had put up a fight and offered to stay in the house with her, as they had done since her mother died four days ago. But Haley told them no. Something was telling her so, not because she wanted to be alone but because she had something else on her mind.

Breathing a sigh the aurburn haired beauty sat herself down on one of the tables. She tried to ignore the fact that somewhere in Tree Hill her fellow peers were celebrating teen spirit. She also tried to ignore that fact that she would never see her mother again. Haley let a few tears fall. This is what she had tried ignoring all day. Letting it in. She considered grabbing the half a bottle of vodka left.

The cafe bell went off signalling a customer. Haley turned around, about to tell the person that the cafes closed. She faltered when she found Jake standing there.

"Jake hi" she said, whipping at her tears. Jake looked at her in concern, his eyes boring into Haleys own.

"I thought Id bring someone to help cheer you up" he said.

Jake registered Haleys confused expression "Wha-Jenny"

"Haweeee" the blonde haired two year old ran into Haleys arms. Haley embraced her with all that she had.

"Oh I missed you little girl"

"Me to. Daddy said aunt Karen gone heaven and you sad. But she okay cause she with angels. And just cause we can't see her she will always be wit us" Haley let a tear slip. She embraced Jenny again. Looking over the little girls shoulders she smiled at Jake.

"Thankyou" she mouth.

"Your welcome" he mouthed back.

After a few seconds Haley found her voice; "Okay enough crying, I've done enough of that already"

"Oh I pose to diswact you. But I no how" Haley laughed.

"Well sweetie I heard you met my sister Peyton...how did that go?" Haley asked.

"We wen to park. It was fun. I like Peyton. She has pwetty hair" Haley smiled "I fink dady likes Peyton too"

"Hmm well let's ask him. Oh daddy Jenny and I think that you might have a crush on Peyton" Jake shook his head to hide his blush. This of course didn't go un-noticed by Haley.

"We just met" was all Jake said.

"So you work fast"

"Rewee fast" Jenny added. The two teenagers laughed.

"Stop it. The two of you always pick on me" Haley and Jenny high fived each other.

"But seriously" Haley began "Do you like Peyton?"

Jake looked at her carefully "Would you mind?"

"No" Haley said after a seconds thought.

"Oh" Jake couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Its's just she's leaving in a few days" Haley reminded him.

"Right" Jake nodded "Well if you were uncomfortable with it then I would let it go. You are after all my number two girl"

"I'm daddies numba one" Jenny commented.

"Thats right, but I don't mind coming second, just as long as that never changes" Haley looked up at Jake.

"Never. After all I do love you Haley Roe" Jake watched Haley's face light up. _More than you know_ he thought.

"I love you to Jake Jagelski" Haley replied feeling grateful in that moment. She didn't know what she would do without her best friend. He was the one who knew how to put a smile on her face. She thought to herself, if Lucas is her head and Nathan her heart then Jake is definitely her soul.

"And I love you little girl" Jenny smiled at Haley.

"So you want company tonight?" Jake asked.

"There is nothing I would want more" Jake watched Haley bite her lip.

"But?"

"But my gut is telling me to do something"

"Are you hungry?" Jenny interrupted.

Jake laughed "No hunny I just think she needs to spend time with her family"

Haley gave Jake a warm smile "Give me a ride?" She asked.

"Of course"

* * *

Haley waved Jake and Jenny off before walking nervously to the big red door. She was well aware of the time. That's why she breathed a heavy sigh when she saw two lights on inside the mini White House.

Haley felt her heart skip a beat as she knocked there times. She was he was more than surprised when the door opened straight away.

"Hi" Haley whispered.

Brooke registered her for a few seconds "Couldn't sleep either?" Haley shook her head.

"Come on" Haley walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Without saying anything she followed Brooke up a set of spirally stairs. The pair walked down a corridor before stopping at a door. Haley noticed a light smearing out from the cracks.

Brooke knocked lightly as Haley just waited. No questions asked. After a few seconds Peyton appeared. She didn't say anything. She simply held the door further as Haley and Brooke walked in. The three hopped in to Peyton's bed in order of their age. All three girls minds resulting back to when they were only little kids.

_Thunder erupted as a six year old Haley hid under her blankets, she knew in a few seconds the lightning would come. She hated lightning. Haley forced her eyes closed and blocked her ears during the next thirty seconds. This however didn't stop Haley from hearing her older sisters whimper._

_"Brooke?" Haley whispered._

_"Yeah" she heard her seven year old sister reply._

_"I'm scared" she said to the darkness._

_"Me too" Brooke replied._

_Haley thought for a second "Do you think Peyton's okay?" _

_"I don't know"_

_"Should we check on her?" Haley asked._

_"Yea. But only if you hold my hand" this earned a smile from Haley._

_"Okay" the two girls climbed out of bed and quickly rushed to each other in the darkness. As quietly as they could the two made their way down the hallway and towards Peyton's room. Their blonde headed sister had been staying in her own room since her eighth birthday only a few days ago. In one year Brooke would be in her own room, in two years Haley in hers. The girls were both fearing that day, it meant sleeping alone._

_"Psss Peyton" Brooke and Haley waited outside their sisters door for a reply._

_"Yeah" the two girls breathed in relief._

_"Can we sleep with you?" Brooke asked "We're scared" It didn't take long for Peyton to reply._

_"Okay but no kicking" _

_"Promise" both girls said as they ran for Peyton's double bed. Also compliments of being an eight year old._

_The three girls got into order of how they would normally sleep on nights like these. Peyton nearest to the door because shes the oldest and toughest if someone were to come in. Brooke in the middle because shes a cuddler and relishes in her sisters comfort. And Haley against the wall as she liked feeling like there is something surrounding both sides of her._

_"Goodnight" the three girls said at once, smiling as they fell into a blissful sleep._

_Later on Karen would walk in and tuck the girls in properly while they dreamt._

Haley settled into a comfortable position. She heard Peyton and Brooke's breathing begin to slow down. She smiled as she closed her eyes, finding the closure she needed.

"Goodnight" Haley whispered.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

They weren't in sinc yet, but it was a start.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the boring chapter but you need ones like these if your driving ahead in the next. Also I apologise for the lack of Peyton. I promise there will be more of her in the next chapter.

Just get keep you guys reading heres a few things that will be happening next;

-Nathan and Lucas have their party.

-A game of I never plays out.

-Lucas and Brooke talk.

-Nathan and Haley talk.

-Peyton deals with inner demons

-Familiar faces stir up trouble.


	4. Goodnight

**Goodnight- La Rocca**

Haley awoke from her dreams and looked to her right. Finding no one there she let out a yawn and removed herself from the double bed. The auburn haired beauty took a look around the bold red room before exiting it. She tried to follow the sound of kettle boiling. In her opinion she would never get a big house like this preferably because she couldn't find the simplicity in it, the chaos, the homeyness the history. There was no photo frames, no stains on the carpet, no random objects lying around. Nothing in this grand, cold house reminded Haley of her home, of Karen's home.

"Morning" Haley said finally finding her sisters.

"Hey" Brooke replied from behind the kitchen bench. Sitting at the dining table Peyton offered Haley a nod.

"So, something smells good"

"Coffee, want some?" Haley nodded as Brooke poured her a cup. "Um I'm not much of a cook so help yourself if you're hungry"

"I'm good thanks" Brooke offered a smile.

"Okay"

"So listen" Haley began "Moms lawyers called and they want to meet with the three of us"

"The three of us?" Peyton repeated. Haley nodded.

"What about?" Brooke asked.

"Just financial and custody arrangements. Well, my custody arrangement"

"Oh" Haley noted Brooke's surprised expression.

"Where do you think you'll stay?" Haley moved her gaze to Peyton.

'Probably with dad, if that's okay with you?"

Peyton shrugged "Why wouldn't it be? He's really your father not mine"

"That's not true" Haley almost yelled. Peyton didn't seem fazed.

"Whatever. So, this coffee sucks" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah I'm not too good at making coffee either"

"Is there anything you are good at?" Peyton joked. Brooke thought for a second.

"I don't know guys I guess" Peyton and Haley stared at her "dates, dating and sex" Brooke gave a 'what are you gonna do' look.

"Well" Peyton said "It looks like we have a potential hooker in our family" Haley watched her oldest sister's expression darken.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry, _your_ family" she cleared.

"Peyton..."

"So" Peyton interrupted Brooke "Jake told me its Nathan and Lucas's birthday today" Haley mentally slapped herself.

"Crap! I completely forgot about that"

"You've had a lot on your mind" Brooke comforted.

"Yeah but they're my best friends. I feel bad; normally they have a big blow out at their father's beach house. This year was supposed to be the biggest considering it's their eighteenth" Haley couldn't help but feel guilty.

"That sucks" Peyton commented.

"Yeah. With everything going on it would have been nice to have a distraction" Brooke cleared her throat.

"Funny you mention that. Nathan actually told me that he'd think about doing something. But that is only if it were okay with you and Lucas"

"Weird. He hasn't mentioned anything" Haley couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. She wondered what else her best friend and sister had discussed.

"He probably will" Brooke said.

"Yeah probably" Haley's gaze remained on her sister. Suddenly a thought occurred. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you something"

"I'll leave you two alone" Peyton began to get up.

"No stay. I didn't mean it like that" Peyton looked conflicted as she sat back down.

"So what's up?" Brooke asked.

"Why was mom going to see you?" Brooke frowned "The night she died, she was only a few miles out from Charleston" Peyton suddenly wished she had left.

"If she was coming to see me I don't know what for?"

"So you don't know why she was going there?" Brooke shook her head "Sorry, it's just weird. She just took off...it's not like her" Peyton hoped her sisters couldn't see how uncomfortable she was. It's funny, if they had taken a second to look at her they would have immediately noticed the guilty expression written all over her face.

"Maybe she was going for a drive" Peyton found herself saying.

"Yeah, miles away from home" Peyton shrugged.

"It's not unlikely" Haley stared intensely at Brooke.

"Like I said, it's not like her" The room erupted in silence.

"Anyway" Haley spoke up after a few awkward minutes "How are you guys liking Tree Hill?"

"It's okay" Brooke said "Not really my piece of cake though"

Haley nodded "Peyton? Jake said the two of you took Jenny to the park yesterday"

Peyton smiled for the first time "It's nice. It feels homey actually"

"Well it's a small town. Everyone pretty much knows everyone. I'm sure a few people got a kick out of seeing the two of you yesterday"

"Well people do tend to notice me" Brooke smirked.

"Oh my god you sound like Lucas" Haley chuckled "By the way I think he may have a crush on you"

"Hmm, like an 'I wanna get in your pants crush' or a 'how Peyton feels about Jake crush'?"

"Hey!" Peyton shot a look towards Brooke "I am not crushing on Jake"

"Yeah" Brooke retorted "And the idea of having sex with Nathan grosses me out"

Haley froze "What?"

"I do not like him" Peyton repeated "We just met"

"So you move fast" Brooke cleared "Let's just stop and think this over; the two of you had sexual tension in the cafe yesterday. You met his daughter and the three of you hung out all day happily playing house"

"There was no sexual tension" Peyton spoke. Haley watched her two sisters interact. She tried to ignore Brooke's earlier remark.

"There kind of was" this earned a glare from Peyton "Just saying"

Peyton huffed "You two are impossible. And I thought we were talking about Brooke and Lucas?"

"Yeah but teasing you is way more fun" Brooke smirked.

"Like 'going to a concert fun' or 'Haley and I cutting your hair fun'?"

"Oh my god I still can't believe I let you guys do that!"

"It was so funny I remember Peyton gave you a bald spot" Haley laughed.

"Hey! That was only because you dropped your gum in her hair"

"That was an accident!" Haley defended.

"Just like the time you wet the bed" Peyton teased.

"Oh yeah, how old were you?" Brooke added.

"Oh shut up that was one time!"

"Yeah one time too many" Brooke said "And hello Peyton and I were sleeping right next to you!"

"Well there was lightning and I was too scared to go to the bathroom" Peyton and Brooke shook their heads "Besides that happened ages ago"

"Almost ten years" Peyton whispered. Haley and Brooke looked towards their eldest sister, noticing the sudden change of mood.

"About the Jake thing" Peyton began getting up. She looked directly at her youngest sister as she spoke "I'm not going to let anything escalate. I don't want to get too attached here. After all I am leaving in a couple of days"

"Right" Haley nodded "Its just-"

"I'm going to go have a shower and then a nap, you guys were kicking last night so...so I'll see you's later"

"Bye" Brooke said to her retreating sister.

"Bye" Haley managed to let out.

"Um, I should probably go"

"You don't have to" Brooke said.

"No I should" Brooke noticed Haley's dejected look "And uh like Peyton said you probably shouldn't get too attached to anyone here. You are leaving soon and I'm sure you won't be coming down again, I mean it's not like you have before"

"Haley I-"

"I'll see you later" Brooke watched her younger sister rush out of the room, much like her older sister had. She wondered how the three girls could go from complete sisters, to complete strangers.

...

"You know, you really upset Haley earlier today" Brooke said as she adjusted her top for what felt like the tenth time. She had to admit even she knew the scandalous, lacy red top isn't the best choice, especially considering her condition. But Brooke Davis always dressed to impress. And if she were going to be in this town for only a couple more days then she sure as hell would make sure everyone remembers the brunette bombshell. Brooke was just glad that makeup had been invented. That way no one would notice the fading bruises.

"It wasn't my intention" Peyton said from behind the wheel. She would occasionally look to her phone with the map directing the two girls to Nathan and Lucas's party.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked "Because you seem to be on edge a lot lately"

"And how would you know if I'm being on edge? I mean it's not like we've seen each other in the past nine years and really know what each other's like" Brooke gave her sister a look.

"Yeah but-"

"But what?" Peyton interrupted "The birthday calls and minimal emails are supposed to make up for all of that?"

"No but come on, we're sisters"

"No you and Haley are sisters, I'm just the kid Karen and Larry thought they couldn't have"

"Would you stop" Brooke almost yelled "Peyton, you are my sister, you are a part of this family. You know I guess you're right. Maybe we don't know each other because the Peyton I remember wouldn't care if she were adopted or not" Peyton found herself almost asking _'what family?'_

"Well that Peyton grew up" she said instead.

"I grew up to"

"Yeah I can tell. You seem to have excelled in the art of spreading your legs" Brooke opened her mouth in surprise.

"What is your problem!"

Peyton snapped "My problem? My problem is the sore as hell muscles that are slightly bruising from you and Haley kicking the shit out of me last night and your problem is that you're going to have to walk your ass the rest of the way if you ask me again what my problem is!"

"Reoww Kisssss" Brooke hissed.

"Too angry?"

"Just a smidge"

"Sorry"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" Brooke said. Peyton knew her sister was right.

"I just-I don't want her to start counting on me and then being disappointed when I leave" Peyton looked straight at Brooke "I don't want her to feel that feeling because it sucks!"

"Being disappointed?" Brooke asked.

"No" Peyton turned her gaze back to the road "People always leaving"

"Well she already knows that feeling" Brooke whispered.

"She left too. Not just us" Peyton defended.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Karen" Peyton opened her mouth then closed it again.

"You know" Brooke continued "It's weird her coming to see me. We never talked, not once. I guess I just don't understand why she would?"

"Maybe she missed you" Peyton fibbed.

"I doubt it" Brooke replied. Peyton let out a nervous laugh.

"Looks like we both have mommy issues" Brooke stared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? Karen was your mother whether you wanted her to be or not"

"I'm not talking about Karen" Brooke froze.

"Then what are you-"

"We're here" Brooke paused and looked at her surroundings. She hadn't even noticed they had parked outside a massive beach house with cars and teenagers oozing all around. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and followed Peyton outside of the car.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Peyton turned around.

"Not here" She looked around the spectators, watching the girls with interest. Brooke simply nodded as she followed her sister. They could both feel eyes watching them the whole way there.

...

"Speak"

"Well I couldn't find anything on the brunette one. But the blonde one is adopted and she was seen yesterday with Jake and Jenny"

"Adopted huh?" Bevin nodded "What else?"

"That's it"

"That's all you got?" Theresa growled.

Bevin though for a second "Well...they're Haley's sisters"

"Yeah I already figured that one out Bev" The brunette had to restrain herself from retaliating against her bimbo best friend.

"Right, sorry. So, what are you gonna do?" Bevin asked excitedly. Theresa smirked.

"Give them a welcome to remember. After all they are leaving soon, thank god! I can't have bitches taking over my cheer squad, school and Scott brothers"

"Um, Lucas and Nathan aren't yours" Bevin stated. This received a look from her captain.

"Bev, it's an unspoken rule. As cheer leading captain I pretty much have a superiority over the entire student body"

Bevin frowned "I've never heard of that rule?"

"Of course you haven't, you're too undeniably stupid to figure it out by yourself" Bevin opened her mouth in hurt. Theresa became too distracted to notice.

"Brooke, Peyton you made it" Haley said from the kitchen. Theresa and Bevin watched from outside the doorway.

"Wow, they're really pretty" Theresa glared at Bevin "Oh my god! Check out Lucas checking out the brunette one!"

Theresa huffed "Please, he is doing no such thing"

"I don't know" Bevin said "I may be stupid but I'm not dumb. I can smell eye fucking a mile away"

"Bev, you realize you are making no sense what's so ever?" Theresa stated.

"Sorry what?"

"Ugh! Come on" Theresa led the two man crew into the kitchen which she found occupied by Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Haley as well as the two newcomers.

"Well well, it's the birthday boys" The group looked towards Tree Hill High's cheer leading captain.

"Theresa" Lucas eyed her up "I don't suppose you happen to have my birthday present?"

"Aha but I think I'll give it to you later" she lent down to whisper in his ear "After all, you're looking at it"

Haley cleared her throat "Uh Theresa, Bevin, these are my sisters Brooke and Peyton" Theresa mastered up the fakest smile she could.

"So I've heard. Welcome to Tree Hill" Peyton offered a strained smile. Brooke simply nodded at the brunette who she remembered was glaring at her yesterday.

"What brings you guys down here?" Everyone stared at Bevin. Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but smirk to themselves. _Ugh, way to kill the mood Bev _Theresa thought. She instantly looked around for a distraction, finding it she smiled.

"Hey Vegas" Vegas walked over.

"Hey guys. What's up birthday boys"

"Sup Vegas" Nathan shook his good friends hand.

"Hey Blondie and firecracker" Brooke frowned "I saw your little performance yesterday. Gotta say I'm impressed"

"Uh thanks" Brooke said. Vegas winked at her.

"So" he brought his attention away from the sexy brunette and back towards the whole group "Why does it feel like everyone's pouting about?" Theresa instantly got an idea.

"Maybe we should play a game, get everyone's spirits up" she smirked "How does 'I never' sound?"

Vegas nodded "That sounds perfect. Who's in?" Everyone nodded. Peyton and Haley took a second longer than the others.

"Great! I'll go first" Bevin said "Hm…I have never had sex with anything made out of plastic" she looked towards Theresa; the cheer leading captain seemed to have done everything. However it was Brooke that took a drink.

"Next" she said before anyone could ask questions.

"I guess I'll go" Jake spoke up "Uh I have never had sex in public" Everyone but Peyton and Haley drank.

"I have never been a cheerleader" Haley said lamely. Brooke, Bevin and Theresa drank.

"Cheerleader huh?" Theresa directed at Brooke.

"She happens to be a captain" Nathan said, smirking at Brooke. Haley took a drink.

"You don't say" Theresa added, sending invisible daggers at the better looking brunette.

"Guess it's my turn" Lucas stepped in "I have never gotten a boner over a teacher" Nathan and Vegan drank.

"You suck" Nathan said.

"Oh my god, which teacher?" Haley asked.

"Miss Miller" Nathan replied. Everyone nodded, understandable.

"Mrs Humphrey"

"Ew Vegas the cafeteria lady!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Hey, Doloris is a beautiful woman"

"If she is a woman" Jake said under his breath,

"Whatever, your turn Vegas" Theresa said.

The gawky boy thought for a second "I have never slept with anyone the same sex as me"

"Sure about that?" Theresa teased. Reluctantly Peyton took a drink.

"Wow, really?" Nathan looked at her half shock half amazement. Every boy in the group seemed to have the same expression on their face. Even Brooke couldn't help but be surprised. As the notorious party girl she had kissed heaps of girls, even taken it to second base a few times. But she could never imagine herself actually having sex with another girl.

"It was with a friend. She wanted to know what it was like so I volunteered" Peyton said briefly. The guys couldn't help but want to hear more.

"My kind of girl" Vegas said. Nathan, Lucas and Jake nodded. Theresa couldn't help but feel angered towards the attention directed at the blonde "Whose next?"

"I'll go" Theresa quickly replied "Let's see…I have never had parents that wished I was just a stain on the bed sheets"

"Theresa" Lucas began.

"Drink up Blondie" Theresa smirked at Peyton. Peyton told herself not to smack the bitch over. She knew she could, she had gotten in her good amount of cat fights. Maybe this is what kept her from hitting the bitch. It seemed too easy.

Peyton looked at her cup "Unfortunately it's empty. I need a refill"

"Peyton" Brooke called as her sister walked away.

"I got her" Jake said. Brooke nodded and brought her attention back to the brunette headed bitch across from her. She found it amazing how she had only been in this town for a day and she already hated someone with an up-most passion.

"Brooke, where are you going?" Haley asked as Brooke simply turned and began walking to the back door leading to the beach.

"Outside. It reeks of bitch in here"

Haley sighed as she began to go after her sister. Nathan however held her back "Just let her cool off" he said gently.

"I can't"

"Haley, seriously she looks like she needs it, come on" He motioned for her to follow him. Haley thought for a second then gave in. This left only four occupants in the now dead quiet kitchen.

"So" Theresa turned to Lucas, breaking the silence "You ready for you birthday present?"

Lucas shook his head "Games are getting old Theresa"

Theresa threw an arm over the blue eyed god "I thought you liked a feisty brunette"

"Get off me" The cheer captain stood shocked as he walked away from her, and after the other brunette. This had never happened before. She had to restrain herself from getting embarrassed. That would only make her look like more of an idiot. And Theresa always made sure she looked the up-most opposite of that.

"He'll be back" she said as confidently as she could to Bevin and Vegas. They both offered awkward smiles not looking so sure.

...

"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere" Jake said as he sat down on the love seat Peyton was already acquainted with.

"Well I've been here" was all she replied as she took a big gulp of her drink. Jake watched her carefully. He found it funny that he had only known her for a day yet he can already read her so easily.

"Look about what Theresa said-"

"I don't care what she does" Jake didn't believe her for a second. The way she avoided staring at him, the way she avoids staring at anyone. He wondered if it were because she doesn't want anyone to see the sadness in her eyes. The deep and dark sorrow he notices when he stares into her beautiful green pair.

"Good you shouldn't, she's a bitch" Peyton didn't say anything "And you know, she just tries to get to people when she feels intimidated" Jake continued.

"So she's pretty much like every other high school girl?" Jake chuckled.

"Pretty much. You're not like that though" Peyton turned causing Jake to catch her eyes for the first time tonight. He tried not to compare them to Haley's because truth be told; he didn't know which ones he liked more.

"Well I had to grow up fast" Peyton cleared, moving her gaze back to the ocean.

"Right no mom" Jake whispered.

"No dad either" Jake frowned "Larry leaves a lot on business. I go with him when I can but you know there's always school to consider"

"So who takes care of you when your fathers away?" Jake asked.

"No one" Peyton shrugged then took another gulp of her drink.

"Wow, you must be one tough chick"

"I try to be. But I miss him when he's not around" Peyton confessed.

"Have you ever told him that?"

Peyton shook her head "He likes his job, it pays good money and I guess he likes coming home and spoiling me" Jake watched as Peyton smiled slightly "Sometimes he comes home with so much stuff you'd think he'd shopped for three people" The teenage father smirked to himself. He wondered if Peyton had caught on to that last line like he had.

"You know, he hasn't called Haley about Karen"

"He's stuck in Thailand at the moment. He wanted to come but he couldn't make it back in time"

"Well that explains why he's not here. It doesn't explain why he hasn't called" Peyton's expression softened and her shoulders dropped. She loved her father. He had tried his best to take care of her over the years. This is why she prevented herself from feeling any sort of disappointment towards him. She told herself he didn't deserve that. Even if he had cheated on his wife with her own sister, began leaving Peyton alone at the age of 14 and not tried harder to make it to his now ex-wife's funeral. Still, she let these thoughts pass. After all he had taken her in even though they're actually not related and the blonde knows she hasn't been the best child ever. Especially lately. If she was being honest Peyton knew she didn't deserve Larry or Karen.

"So where's Jenny" Peyton asked wanting to change the subject and genuinely interested.

"With my parents" Jake replied easily.

"It must be nice having all these people to help you out" Peyton watched Jake's face light up. She couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

"It is. Especially when Jenny loves them so much" Jake paused to laugh for a second. If it were even possible Peyton swore his face lit up even more "You should see her with Haley"

"They really close?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, too close. Whenever they're together they always gang up on me. Those two are trouble" Peyton nodded.

"I can imagine. When I was little Brooke and Haley would always gang up on me. It's probably why I have such a back bone"

"Hm, Haley always said you and Brooke were closer" Peyton shrugged.

"I mean we all had our moments. Brooke and I just share this bond I guess. We're just so different that we never get bored with one another, opposites attract I guess. Then there's Haley and I. We both had the same passions growing up. We were interested in art and music. We would always put on these plays and performance, Brooke would always get so jealous" Peyton laughed to herself. Jake couldn't help but laugh too. He could easily imagine the three girls when they were younger.

"What about Haley and Brooke?"

Peyton huffed "Those two were little minxes when they were together. They always got into the biggest fights I swear" Peyton brought her green eyes back to Jake. He smiled seeing no tinges of gold indicating she was upset. "But um-they had a certain protectiveness over each other, they always had one another's backs"

"Sounds like the perfect family"

"Far from it" Peyton laughed sarcastically "We couldn't even survive a divorce" Jake mentally slapped himself. He stared into the blonde goddess's deep green eyes. Gold flakes. They were like the left overs of a shattered mirror. He wondered how that mirror had become so broken in the first place. He knew the options of course; the results of her parents' divorce had caused her family to separate, an in-depth feeling of being unwanted, a realization that life is more lonelier and sinister than someone could imagine as a young girl.

Staring into Peyton's pain filled eyes Jake almost wished she hadn't been adopted by the Roe family. Maybe then she wouldn't look so broken.

Then again all three girls looked broken.

"Wow, if you didn't know they were best friends you'd think they were a couple" Jake noticed Peyton's eyes gazing not at him, but behind him. He turned around and looked through one of the bedroom windows to find Nathan and Haley locked in a comfortable embrace.

"We're all just friends" He said more to himself than to Peyton.

"Right" Peyton replied not looking so sure. Looking back at his two best friends Jake found himself not looking to sure either.

"You want to get out of here?" Peyton looked at him in surprise.

"Won't Nathan and Lucas be upset with you?" the blonde beauty asked. Jake forced himself not to turn around.

"I'm sure they're survive" was all he said. Peyton considered his offer for a few seconds even though she already knew her answer. An argument, a bitch and an insult. Not her best party ever.

"Okay" Peyton spoke "Let's go"

...

Brooke shivered as she wrapped her arms around her barely covered torso. She cursed herself for being so stubborn. Of course _she _would choose to find solace on the beach in the middle of spring. And of course _she _would be too stubborn to get up and go back inside where there's warmth and the comfort of 'friendly faces'.

Brooke laughed softly, _Bitches_ she thought. One day in tree hill and she had already encountered someone the equivalent of a high school drama queen. Brooke supposed people assumed the same about her however. She wouldn't be surprised. With her high superiority she at least expected people to think of her as a slut, bitch, druggie, cheater etc. Sure at one point in her life most of these things had been true. Brooke Davis once dwelled in the absentee of self-respect, resulting to alcohol, sex and parties.

But things had begun to change, even long before her mother's death. She had become more closed off to people, more structured and territorial. More…strong. She told herself she had to be, for Rachel's sake and for her own. She told herself that only for a little while longer would she have to take her cousin's mistakes then she could try again to be the fun loving girl that everyone loved. Well, mainly everyone.

Just exclude her family, especially her dead mother.

It's funny, even in her death Brooke was sure her mother still felt exactly the same about her second child as she had since that fateful day almost ten years ago.

The brunette beauty knew she only gave Nathan the vague version of what really went down. But you don't exactly tell a stranger that in actual things didn't work so smoothly. There were fights, a lot of tears, disagreements, words that shouldn't have been said. Brooke Davis at eight years old was the victim to all of these. But then again it was harder for her.

Haley chose their mom. Peyton chose their dad. And if Brooke was being honest with herself she knew she could never choose between the two. Her sisters were her anchor, her life support, and her best friends. At least they use to be.

So she chose neither of them. She would rather be without both of her sisters then to let one of them down to be with the other. Of course when she told Karen she wanted to live with her _'backstabbing two faced bitch_ _sister_' her request had instantly been rejected. In fact it wasn't till after a month of many heated arguments, and meaningless 'I hate yours' did Karen Roe finally give in. And after that they never spoke again. Brooke ignored every phone call or letter that came. If she had reacted to them, then she knew she would have instantly cried for her mother to come and get her.

In the end Brooke didn't blame her mother for giving up eventually. The only person she blamed was herself. She let her mother die thinking she hated her.

Brooke took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. She felt she didn't deserve to cry.

"Is this beach taken?"

"There's plenty to go around" Lucas Scott nodded, even though the enticing brunette wasn't looking at him. Her gaze remained on the dark serene waves, as they had since she had first come outside. That was five minutes ago. Lucas had become lost in her broken look that he had barely noticed.

"Listen…" Lucas said gently "I'm sorry about your mom. She was amazing; I wish you had gotten to know her more"

"We can't always get what we wish for right?" the brunette beauty replied in a casual tone. A tone that made Lucas think this statement hurt her more than she let on.

"I suppose. Anyway, you must really love Tree Hill. Plenty of funerals to go to, wonderful people to meet" Brooke offered a dimpled smile.

"It's definitely something" she said.

"Not your type of thing?" Brooke shook her head. "What is then?" Lucas asked staring deeply into the brunettes intense hazel eyes. A few seconds later it seemed a switch went off in the bombshells head. Her fragile frame changed in the blink of an eye.

"Sleeping with boys" Brooke smirked. Lucas coughed a little bit.

"Oh really?" he asked, playing it cool.

"Yeah, see any around?" the brunette retorted. Lucas let out a soft chuckle.

"You're funny"

"You're nervous" Brooke watched as Lucas swallowed.

"Am not"

"Sure you are, it's kind of cute actually" Lucas had to look away from the brunette. He felt that if he held her beautiful hazel eyes for a second longer then he would instantly be compelled to give in to her.

"Do I make you nervous" Brooke smirked. Lucas's gaze remained on the ocean. It still didn't stop the sparks of electricity he could feel from being so close to her. The blonde haired god smiled to himself. The beautiful girl sitting next to him was change of pace, a new conquest, a challenge. And Lucas Scott never lost a challenge.

"Is that how you do it?" the basketball player asked.

"I haven't done anything…yet" Brooke replied flirtatiously. Lucas forced himself to look back at the enticing brunette.

"What I meant; is that how you make yourself feel better? Flirt the pain away" Brooke found herself completely caught off guard.

"Excuse me?" she asked, still not entirely believing what she just heard.

"You don't have to act like this you know. You should let people see the real you"

"Whoa hold up" Brooke stood up and placed her hands on her hips "First of all you don't know me. Second of all you don't know me" Lucas shrugged.

"Maybe so, but I'd like to" he said, his words being absolutely true. He couldn't help but be intrigued by the brunette. And this wasn't just because he wants to sleep with her. Hell he had about a dozen girls back at the beach house that were just waiting to please the birthday boy.

"Well" Brooke began "then it sucks for you don't it"

"Not really" Lucas replied. Brooke shot him glare "You're leaving soon and I just thought you'd like someone to pass the time with"

"Oh and that someone would be you?" Lucas shrugged "Please I could get any guy I want here"

"True, but I'm sure practically all of them aren't looking for a conversation with you" Brooke simply stared at the blue eyed god as he picked himself up off the sand "But by all means go ahead. I mean it's not like we're going to be some epic love story"

"What you can see into the future now?"

"You just don't seem like that kind of girl" Brooke hated that she was intrigued by her sisters best friend.

"And what kind of girl is that?" she found herself asking.

"The kind of girl that follows her head and her heart, not her instincts"

"I follow both of those things thank you very much"

'Prove it" Lucas held Brooked gaze dead on. Blue eyes boring into a hazel green and vice versa. When she blinked Lucas shook his head and moved past her. As he did the soft hairs on his arms skimmed her pristine skin causing Brooke to shiver. She thought for a few seconds. If she's being completely honest, her instincts were telling her to walk away, go back to the party, find a guy and rub it in Lucas Scott's face. But that would just mean he's right. And Brooke found that worse.

"Wait" she called and turned around "Fine. Let's go and have a jolly good conversation" she said sarcastically. "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway"

Lucas Scott smiled at the sexy brunette. For a moment there he thought she would ignore his request. For moment his heart and ego shrank a little bit. Now he could feel both racing at full speed. Normally this only happened after he had a good fuck.

"Well are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night" Lucas laughed. He didn't tell her that he possibly could do it. Instead he motioned for her to follow him. He smiled as they walked back to the house with heaps of girls willing to offer him birthday sex, the best kind. He found it funny that he is turning that down just to talk to someone. But Brooke Gatina seemed worth it.

...

"You have got to stop doing this" Haley watched Nathan as he shut the bedroom door.

"Doing what?" the raven haired boy asked taking a seat on the bed next to his best friend.

"Leaving your parties so you can baby sit me for the rest of the night" the auburn haired beauty stated. Nathan smirked.

"Technically we're still at the party, we're just not _at_ the party…if that makes sense" Haley laughed.

"It doesn't but I get you"

"You always get me Haley Roe" Nathan wrapped a comforting arm around his best friend. Haley tried to stop the butterflies.

"So, how does it feel being 18?" she managed to speak.

"It feels like-" Haley prepared herself for a smart ass answer "It feels like life's going to begin soon. And I can't stop it" the sixteen year old watched a troubled expression cross her best friends face. She had the instinct to comfort him.

Patting the blue eyed boy on the back Haley spoke; "Maybe not, but you have three months to figure everything out"

"Three months. That's not nearly as long enough" Haley found herself nodding at her best friends words. Three months is too soon. It's not enough time to recover from her mother's death, fix things with her sisters, and spend enough time with Lucas, Jake and Jenny. More importantly it's not enough time to tell Nathan how she feels.

"Yeah. It's not" Nathan caught the sadness in Haley's voice.

"We're still going to be here for you, you know" he reassured "Even though Lucas, Jake and I are going to college soon it doesn't mean we're going to forget you"

"Sometimes it feels like you will" Haley let out. Nathan had to fight the urge to knock some sense into the girl. He wondered how she could even think something like that. The thought astounded Nathan. He could never forget his best friend, not in a million years.

"How could I ever forget you Haley Roe? You're my best friend, and you always will be" Haley smiled as she lent her head on Nathans shoulder, dwelling in his strong embrace.

"Promise?' she asked.

"Promise" he confirmed.

Haley smiled to herself. For a second she felt guilty. With everything going on she didn't think she deserved to smile.

"What's on your mind Hales?"

"Peyton" the brown eyed beauty replied "I hope she's okay"

"I'm sure she's fine" Haley tried to believe Nathans words but something was telling her that her sister is definitely not fine.

"They seem pretty cool, you're sisters"

"Mhmm" was all Haley said. After all she wouldn't know.

"What's the mhmm for?" Nathan mocked. Haley shrugged under Nathans arm.

"They just don't really open up I guess" she responded.

"Yeah" Nathan nodded earning a look "When I was with Brooke she seemed really closed off. It kind of makes me want to get to know her more you know" Haley inhaled a sharp breath. She tried not to feel hurt by this statement. "But that probably won't happen considering she's leaving soon"

"Yeah both of them" Haley added not knowing whether she was relieved or disappointed.

"You're going to be okay Hales" Nathan smiled down at his friend. Haley found herself unable to return it.

"I know. I just wish people would stop leaving" she said a little too forceful. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but be upset and pissed off that all these great people in her life kept abandoning her: her sisters almost ten years ago, her mother five days ago and soon her best friends.

"Hey now don't cry" this made Haley cry even more.

"I'm sorry" she laughed "I can't help it"

"Haley-"

"I just- I miss her so much" Nathan wrapped both arms around his best friend "Every day I tell myself that I'm fine and that everything's going to be okay. But it doesn't feel like it Nathan. It doesn't feel like everything's going to be okay, not without my mom" Nathan tried his hardest to be strong for Haley as she bared her heart "Where is she Nathan?" the auburn haired girl sobbed even harder "Where is she?" Nathan didn't say anything as he continued to hold his best friend. The pair stayed like that, locked in a comfortable embrace. After what felt like forever Haley lent out of Nathans toned arms.

"I feel like I'm being selfish to her memory" she said looking her best friend straight in the eye "Like I'm already moving on when I shouldn't be. I mean it hasn't even been a week!"

"Haley, you know more than anyone that that is exactly what your mother would want you to do. She would want you to move on because that is just the kind of person she is. Selfless, just like her beautiful daughter" Nathan breathed in relief when Haley offered a tender smile.

"I love you Nathan" she blurted out then mentally slapped herself.

"I love you too Hales" Haley looked at Nathan in surprise. That faltered however when she noted Nathans expression. His genuine smile was not like the one he offered a long term girlfriend. His smile was the one reserved only for his best friend. The one she was more than familiar with, the one that read "I love you like a sister".

"How about I pop a movie in and we just hang out for the rest of the night?" Nathan asked.

Haley forced a smile "That sounds perfect"

Nathan stood up and moved towards the TV "What will it be?" he asked.

"Uh, sweet sixteen"

"You're lucky I keep a copy in every room" Haley laughed softly as Nathan put her favorite movie in and lied back on the bed with her. He placed his arm back around his best friends shoulder. Haley watched Nathan as the movie began. She hated the serene expression on his face. It contrasted with her troubled one. It meat he wasn't feeling what Haley was feeling.

"Now do I need to remind you what will happen if you tell anyone I've seen this movie eleven times?" Haley smiled and shook her head. She placed her head on Nathans chest as he pushed play. She barely paid attention to the movie. All she could concentrate on was Nathans steady heartbeat.

...

**Sorry for the long update, I have been meaning to get this up for a while now but simply haven't found the time. But I figured you guys deserved an update so a lot of the writing may seem sloppy or rushed. For that I apologize.**

**Here's a sneak peak for what's next;**

**1- Meeting with Karen's Lawyers.**

**2- A fight between the sisters.**

**3- Aftermath of the girl's night with the guys.**


	5. Lavinia

**Lavinia- The Veils**

Nathan stirred slightly as Haley removed herself from his embrace. The loss of contact was like the loss of a child hood toy and an end of an era all rolled into one. At least to her it was. Nathan remained content in his sleepy slumber, much to Haley's dismay.

The auburn haired beauty sighed before offering her best friend a kiss on the cheek. Smiling, she exited the bedroom a little curious as to what chaos she would find behind the door.

"Brooke" Haley said in surprise as Brooke appeared from the opposite side of the hallway.

"Haley, hi" Brooke said rather awkwardly as she blocked the door which she had just come out of.

"I thought you would have left?" was all Haley replied.

"Uh no I ended up staying. Besides Peyton took off with Jake anyway"

"Oh"

"So…" Brooke's posture still remained firmly silhouetted in front of the door as she looked around for an escape.

"Well" Haley began after a few seconds "I'm heading home, do you need a ride?"

"Uh actually-"

"Found it…Haley uh" Haley's mouth dropped slightly as her best friend Lucas appeared behind Brooke. Odd, she thought. She then looked towards what Lucas was talking about, a leopard bra with pink lace around the edges. Odd again. Haley looked back towards Lucas who was staring at her in surprise, she looked to Brooke who had a guilty expression written all over her face, she looked to the leopard bra. She repeated this notion several times before dropping her jaw completely.

"Ohmigod"

"Haley it's not what it looks like" Brooke tried to say. Haley simply covered her ears.

"Oh ew yuck ohmigod!"

"Haley" Lucas stepped in "calm down, we were just-"

"Ah I do not want to hear this" Haley said as she turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Haley!" Lucas called after her.

Haley's only response was turning around and angrily pointing a finger towards her supposed best friend; "MANWHORE!"

…

Peyton strolled down the pathway leading up to her mother's house. It's nice she thought. A pristine two story building home with a picket white fence and swing set on the freshly mowed lawn. It reminded her of Jakes home. This caused the blonde beauty to smile. She hadn't felt comfortable around someone in a while. But Jake made her feel that.

After leaving the party the two had sat in his home watching movies and eating popcorn. In the morning she had found herself wrapped up in his embrace. She smiled at the memory then quickly shook her head. Sure Jake was everything she always wanted in a guy but that doesn't mean she could just instantly fall for him. She is leaving soon. Leaving and never coming back she thought.

The blond beauty just hoped that before she leaved tomorrow that she'd be able to see Jake and Jenny and give them a proper goodbye. Maybe he'll try convincing her to stay. Peyton shook her head. She laughed as she thought nothing could convince her to stay here and be reminded constantly of a lost childhood and a dead mother. Living here would just fill Peyton with guilt. Guilt that only she knows the reason for.

"Sorry I'm late" Peyton said entering her adopted mother's house. Instantly she felt a sense of longing, of regret, almost like she was in the underworld surrounded by lost dreams. But of course that's what any lonely place, with the tinge of Karen's memory would feel like.

"Miss Sawyer, Andy Hargrove, pleased to meet you" Peyton shook the thirty or so man's hand. She looked around expecting to find another smartly dressed associate, but all she could find were Brooke and Haley both sitting rather awkwardly around a sparsely dining room table.

"Yeah, likewise. So…" Peyton began as she took a seat "I thought we were meeting with Karen's _Lawyers _not _Lawyer. _

"Well, I actually wanted to discuss arrangements with you ladies myself. There are some big adjustments that need to be covered so I would like to present the news as lightly as I can" Andy replied. Peyton noticed a New Zealand accent.

"Big adjustments such as?" Peyton urged. After a moment Andy replied.

"Well because of Ms Roes sudden death we had meaning to alter your mothers will. But because Miss Sawyer you will be turning eighteen in a couple of days my attorneys and I have decided to abide Ms Roe's wishes"

"Which are?" Brooke asked, wanting the quite attractive man to hurry up and get straight to the point.

Andy cleared his throat "Ms Roes will states that everything she owns is left to…you Miss Sawyer"

"Excuse me?" Peyton felt the sudden urge to laugh. Well that or faint from shock.

Ignoring her Andy continued "This includes her business, her home, her wealth and the custody of Haley Lydia Roe" The room fell into complete silence, no one being able to form words to continue the conversation.

Peyton found the courage to break the ice "This must be a mistake I mean I'm not even Karen's real daughter"

"There is not mistake Miss Sawyer" Andy confirmed "Your mother has left absolutely everything she has to you" Before Peyton could continue arguing a loud bang interrupted her.

Peyton looked towards Haley whose fists were planted firmly on the dining room table. Moving her gaze from Haley's hand to her face she flinched a bit. The blonde beauty never thought her baby sister could sum up so much hatred and bitterness in a single stare. Thankfully it only lasted a few seconds before Haley looked away and exited the room. Another few seconds past before everyone heard the slam of a door.

"I'll get her" Brooke said getting up. She didn't make eye contact with Peyton once.

"Miss Sawyer, Karen would have wanted me to give you this" the man offered Peyton a brown package "Inside is a letter and I also left my card if you would like to discuss things further. There is much that still hasn't been covered but I see this isn't the time or place" Andy concluded as he proceeded to leave.

"Wait" the short man looked towards the dishevelled blonde "What will happen if I don't take anything?"

"Well your mother has put no other person down so everything will either be donated to charity or sold to the government"

"What about Haley? What will happen to her?"

"Again, your mother has out no other guardian down. So Haley will become an orphan" Andy cast Peyton a sympathetic look before leaving the blonde with her thoughts.

All that was going through her head was the glare Haley had given her. Peyton removed herself from the dining chair and went to look for her sisters. She barely registered the brown package that read;

_Elizabeth Harp_

….

"Haley open the door please" Brooke said as gently as she could with her raspy voice.

"I really don't want to talk right now Brooke" Haley said from the other side of the door.

"Come on Haley, don't be like this" Brooke urged.

"Just go away" Haley almost yelled.

Brooke opened her mouth to respond but Peyton beat her to the chase "Haley, open this dam door right now!"

"Or what!" Haley called out not wanting to even look at her oldest sister.

"Or I'll kick it down that's what! Now you going to open it or are you going to stay there and wallow in self-pity"

"What did you say?" Haley said, having now opened the door.

"You heard me" Peyton said, staring at her sister head on "You think you're the only one that's got it bad? I have just been told that I am being given custody of a sixteen year old! And I'm not even eighteen yet!"

"Yeah well I have just been told that I'm being given to somebody who doesn't even want me!" Haley yelled. She laughed at Peyton's taken back expression "Don't even deny it; I can see it in your eyes Peyton. I mean I shouldn't even be surprised. You were selfish as a child and you're even selfish now.

"Yeah, well I was a bitch then as well and lucky for you I'm an even bigger bitch now so do not test me Haley" Peyton replied in a deadly tone as she moved closer to her sister.

"Why not? I mean I'm just admitting the truth. You. Don't. Want. Me." Haley paused to laugh bitterly "You didn't even want to come down here. Not even for your own mother's funeral. Your right, you are a bitch" Haley didn't have time to register Peyton's hand connecting with her face. The auburn haired beauty brought a hand to her reddening check. She looked at Peyton in shock. She couldn't believe the bitch slapped her.

Peyton opened her mouth in surprise of her own actions "Haley I'm-"Haley's fist connected with Peyton's face interrupting the blonde mid speech. A moment of silence took place before Peyton tackled Haley to the ground.

"Guys stop it!" Brooke yelled trying to pull the two apart as they continued to roll around on the ground "Peyton!" Brooke tried to pull Peyton off Haley. "Quit it!" the brunette yelled as Haley grabbed a fistful of Peyton's locks. "I SAID QUIT IT!"

Brooke now stood between her two sisters, holding out her arms as a barrier to keep them apart. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? You're sisters for Christ sake"

"Sisters" Haley spat "Peyton doesn't even know the meaning of sisters"

"Want to know what you don't know the meaning of?" Peyton retorted with equal hatred "Reality. You have no idea how life really is Haley. You're too busy living in a fantasy world with your perfect little suburban town and perfect little friends that come to your rescue whenever the fuck you want!"

"And you would know this?" Haley questioned, not entirely believing what her sister just said. How dare she make accusations about her. "How dare you. How dare you say that to me. I realised what reality was when I was only eight years old Peyton. Just like you and just like Brooke. The only difference is that while you two went off to travel or to party or do whatever, I was left with the one person who took care of us and loved us more than anything! But the version I was left with was completely broken. Do you have any idea what it's like going to bed at night and listening to your mother cry? Or for months and months talking to a statue? I lived with a constant reminder of everything that happened while you two moved on without me! I was here, taking care of our mother. I spent every single day with her and when she died, when I picked up that phone I felt my heart break. I lost the only family I had left" Haley wiped away her flowing tears before taking a breath "But that's all that's been happening. I have been losing people after people for years Peyton. So don't you dare tell me I don't know what reality is because as far as I'm concerned I have been living through it every day while the two of you have been running from it!"

Haley took time to register her sisters. Brooke had a few tears falling down her rosy cheeks while Peyton stood in shock with a guilty expression clearly evident on her face.

"Haley I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" Haley shook her head.

"I don't need your sorry Peyton. What I need is for you to want to be here for me. Because I cannot be alone again" Peyton looked away from her youngest sister knowing that her next words are going to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Haley. I can't be that person for you"

"Why not? Why Peyton? I mean there's got to be a reason why our mother left everything she owns to you and not to the daughter that has been taking care of her for the past nine years" Haley said, trying not to sound bitter about it.

"Look I don't know why she did it but I will talk to her lawyers and have everything given to you, ok. Then you can live with Nathan or Lucas or even Jake"

"And what's supposed to happen to me when they leave for college in three months?" Haley questioned.

"I can't do this Haley. I can't live this life. I need to go"

"Peyton, don't walk away" Haley called out to her retreating sister.

"I can't do this Haley" Peyton repeated as she walked away laving both of her sisters staring at her in disappointment.

"You should go to" Haley said "It's not the same if only one of you walks away from me"

Brooke shook her head "Don't be like this"

"You know…" Haley let out a deep breath "…when you have all this heartache, sadness and disappointment rolled up inside if you for nine years it feels practically exhausting to let it all out. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap"

Haley's shoulder brushed lightly against Brookes as she exited the room. Brooke simply stood wondering why for once she was the one in the middle. And she realised it's not a great place to be.

….

Peyton drove aimlessly for a few hours before stopping at the side bank of a lake. She didn't find comfort in the surrounding beauty, the tall briskly trees, the vast sparking water, the fresh green grass. The only thing Peyton felt comfort in is the silence. That way when she yelled, cried or screamed no one would be around to hear.

"DAM IT!" Peyton hit the steering wheel a few times before resting her head on it. She barely noticed the few drops of tears that escaped her sorrowed eyes.

Angrily the blonde beauty sat up and took a breath. She wondered why all these things kept happening to her. It was almost like she was ridding a Ferris wheel of never ending doom, because that's how Peyton saw her current situation, horrible, unfair, intimidating, life changing.

There was no way in hell that she would be able to take care of her sixteen year old sister. Hell, she could barely take care of herself. Sure she had done quite well the past four years but that didn't mean there were still times when she would forget to do laundry for a couple of weeks or forget to pay the bills, feed herself, lock the doors. The last one being vital considering once Peyton was living in the middle of a dodgy street somewhere in the Bronx. Anything could have happened then, she could have gotten robbed, raped, kidnapped, or murdered.

What if any of those things happened to Haley? Peyton would never forgive herself. That's why she knew she could never take the responsibility of looking after her because eventually she would let her down. And she would let Karen down.

Karen.

Wiping away her tears Peyton shook herself before picking up the brown package that was seated right next to her. She ripped it open, careful not to register anything besides the letter that Andy said Karen left for her. Peyton's heart sped up as she found the delicate envelope with her adopted mother's familiar handwriting on it.

_Peyton_

Peyton didn't waste any time in opening it.

_Dear Peyton,_

_If you're reading this then that means I have passed on and for that I am so sorry. I hate the thought of leaving you, especially after you have been through so much already. Just thinking about it breaks my heart. But I see it can never break yours. You are undeniably brave and strong, qualities I know you didn't possess by your father and I. You see the world in a different light, open-minded, determined and creative. It makes me happy in the purest that even at the age of eight you are your own person. I sincerely hope that never changes. I also hope that you never get the opportunity to read this letter and that I am still around to watch you grow and blossom into the beautiful girl I know you will become. But I know this may not be the case._

_So, I want to ask you the only thing that could not make me any happier, wherever I am. I ask that you take grave care of your sisters. You three are my world, my life as well as each other's and I'd hate to see that bright light you three carry when you're around each other die out. I want that light to instead spark and flame and burn so bright that the immensity of it can never be diminished. I only hope you will do this for me Peyton, like I know you can. I will always be watching over you, Brooke and Haley._

_I love you my daughter._

_Mom_

Peyton by now was sobbing uncontrollably as she remembered;

…_._

_Flashback_

_A seven year old Brooke stared angrily at her older sister; "No fair, why does Peyton get to watch TV and eat cake while me and Haley clean-up"_

"_Because Brookie its Peyton's birthday" Karen replied carefully, well aware of her dimpled daughters short temper._

"_Yeah which means all this mess is her fault" Brooke retorted as she placed her hands on her hips. Karen laughed at her second child's dramatics._

"_Now Brooke don't be cruel. You get the same special treatment when it's your birthday"_

"_Yeah and you make the biggest mess" Peyton added from the couch, her eyes glued to the television._

"_Okay" Karen quickly stepped in; noticing the death glare Brooke was giving Peyton "How about we quickly tidy up and then I'll let you girls have one more scoop of ice cream before going to bed"_

"_Yay!" Brooke and Haley both jumped up before quickly trying to tidy up the left over mess. Peyton got up and joined them._

"_Peyton, what are you doing sweetie?" Karen asked staring oddly at her blonde haired daughter._

"_I'm helping" Peyton piped "I did make the mess, plus if we're quick then we have time to watch Swan Lake"_

_Karen smiled "Sweetie, you hate Swan Lake"_

"_Yeah, but its Brooke and Haley's favourite movie" Peyton replied as she received a long glance by her mother "What?" she asked._

_Karen shook her head "Nothing. I just love how you put your sisters first" Peyton smiled brightly before continuing to help Brooke and Haley clean up._

_A couple hours passed before Peyton found Karen writing in her bedroom._

"_Mom, Brooke and Haley fell asleep on the couch"_

"_Okay" Karen began to get up "I'll carry them to bed"_

"_I think you should leave them. They're fine and I put Brooke's fluffy blanket over them" _

"_Did you turn the TV off?" Karen asked._

"_Aha" Peyton nodded "And the lights. I'm going to go to bed now"_

"_Wait on birthday girl. Why don't you come lie with your mother for a bit?" _

"_Okay" Peyton ran and jumped on her mother's bed "What are you doing?" Peyton asked as she cuddled up to Karen's side._

"_I'm writing a letter"_

"_To who?" Peyton asked._

"_To you sweetie" Karen watched as Peyton's face lit up._

"_Can I read it?" the curly haired girl asked eagerly._

"_Not yet" Karen replied taking a deep breath "But maybe one day"_

"_Well what does it say?"_

_Karen turned to look at her oldest daughter "Just that I love you very much and that no matter what I want you to take care of your sisters"_

_Peyton smiled genuinely "I promise I will Mom. I love my family"_

"_Me too" Karen said "And I love you my beautiful girl"_

"_I love you too Mom" Peyton said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her mother's embrace._

…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Peyton blinked before putting the key back in the ignition and starting the car up. The blonde beauty didn't know what she was going to do. But she knew what she wasn't going to do. She wasn't about to break her promise.

…

Brooke huffed as she continued to pack her many essentials in the three big suitcases. The ritual of over packing had become a tradition for the brunette beauty. It had gotten to the point where she no longer needed to concentrate on what she was doing; instead she was able to move vicariously while being lost in her thoughts.

Today her thoughts where consumed by her Haley, Peyton and Karen.

When the lawyer told the three sisters that everything Karen has is being left to Peyton you could say that Brooke was more than surprised. There was a little bit of disappointment, anger, jealousy humour and betrayer mixed in when the realisation had hit. The brunette had silently agreed when Peyton mentioned that she isn't even Karen's real daughter. Thinking about it now Brooke felt semi bad. When she thought about it, _she_ and Peyton weren't really Karen's real daughters. Real daughters don't tell their mother they hate them or ignore and neglect them for nine years without cause.

Still, it hurt when the New Zealand guy broke the news to the girls. Brooke realised though that the impact of it would have hurt Haley a thousand times more.

Never had she seen her baby sister so wild. Not even when they were younger and the two of them were the ones fighting and having the big arguments. Back then the conflicts were harmless. Back then they were only children and didn't really know what they were doing. But now…now they are all on the verge of adulthood and not acting how sisters should be.

Peyton's being her usual selfish self; Haley's heartbroken and is probably crying her eyes out and herself? Well the brunette beauty is doing what she's best at and that's running away when things get too complicated. After all she had perfected the act of it, leaving and hurting people in the process. She could only imagine how her sisters will feel when they find out she's left them once again.

"Nice one Brooke"

"Talking to yourself?" Brooke jumped in shock and turned around only to find the smirking blonde haired boy she had spent the night with.

"Jesus Christ" Brooke let out as she held a hand over her heart.

"Sorry" Lucas replied holding his hands up "Didn't mean to scare you"

"Right" was all Brooke said as her heart rate returned back to normal.

"So, you packing for tomorrow?" Lucas asked as he laid on the king size bed. Strangely Brooke wasn't agitated by this gesture. Strangely she felt comfortable around him. _I guess that's what happens when you spend the night talking about your life rather than having sex, _the hazel eyed beauty thought.

"Actually I'm packing for today" Brooke confirmed as she finished with her second suitcase.

"Oh, running away from me?" Lucas joked.

Brooke sent him a smirk "I'm surprised every girl hasn't already"

"Very funny" the blue eyed boy replied with little humour "Why don't you take a break so I can convince you to stay"

Brooke thought for a second then smiled cheekily. "Hm, I'm dying to hear this" she said as she lay next to him "Let's have it Broody"

"Well that's actually one of the reasons. We have nicknames for each other"

Brooke gave him a look "That's a stupid reason"

"No listen, nicknames mean we've become good friends, well that and potential sex slaves" Lucas watched as Brooke rolled her eyes "Therefore you leaving is simply tearing apart what we could have"

"Hm, hot sex?" Brooke whispered in the blonde's ear.

Lucas swallowed "Don't tease Pretty Girl"

"What else?" Brooke asked appeased by his reaction.

"Well I haven't rocked your world yet" the blue eyed god replied with a smirk.

"And we're still on the subject of sex"

"To be honest it's all I think about when I'm around you" Lucas said rather dramatically, earning a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Okay next reason and actually make this one want me to stay, not vomit"

"Ouch. Okay, last reason, no sex illustrated; Haley needs you" Brooke looked away "And I don't mean that in a 'casual visit once in a while' way. Haley desperately needs you. She needs that person to take care of her"

"She has you" Brooke said.

"Not even me or Nathan or even Jake can fill that void in her heart" Lucas replied honestly "Just think about it Pretty Girl, life could be good here"

Brooke thought for a second "Small towns are not really my thing"

"But it could be. I mean I know out malls not as big but-" Brooke punched Lucas's shoulder again causing the blue eyed god to chuckle. "_But_, I could take your mind of shopping while you're here"

"Unlikely" the brunette replied.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas challenged. He waited for Brooke to nod before he moved over her, his whole body gently pressing against the sultry brunette's one. "What are you thinking about now?" Lucas whispered making Brookes whole body tingle.

"Gucci"

"Now?" Lucas's hand now traced slow and torturing circles on Brooke's breast.

"Prada"

"What about now?" Brooke closed her eyes as Lucas placed a soft kiss on her neck whilst his knee inched up to her sensitive area. Brooke couldn't help it she let out a sensual moan that sent shivers down Lucas's spine.

"I'm guessing that moan was for me"

"Uh" Brooke nodded as she reached for the hem of Lucas's shirt. She couldn't wait to get it off him. She was caught off guard when the blonde restrained her hands.

"Sorry Pretty Girl but I have a strict no Sunday sex rule"

"What?" Brooke asked confused as Lucas removed himself off of her. The brunette couldn't help but shiver over the loss of contact.

"Sucks that you're leaving today" Lucas smirked as he walked towards the doorway and away from her.

"Are you leaving?" Brooke asked, still in shock.

"Yeahp, have a nice drive" Lucas called out before leaving completely.

Brooke felt her jaw drop "Well that's a first"

And it was. Never has a guy turned her down. Not for anything. She couldn't help but think about how unfortunate this day had gone. Here she is for the first time left on her own…horny.

The brunette thought about what Lucas said, well what he had done. He had gotten into her head. She shook her head as she got up. She knew, probably even Lucas knew, what she is about to do next.

"Nice one Brooke"

….

Peyton took a deep breath before entering her adopted mother's home. She was surprised to find Haley sitting on the couch staring statue like at a picture frame. The blonde looked closely and realised it was of their family. She could see a dorky and pouty looking eight year old Brooke, a toothy and smiley seven year old Haley, a adoringly loving Karen, a protective and stern looking Larry and a blissfully happy looking curly haired nine year old.

Peyton realised that was probably the last photo they took together as a family. She couldn't help but notice how happy she looked.

Haley must have sensed Peyton's presence as turned around abruptly. _It's now or never _Peyton thought.

"Hey" Peyton said quietly finding it practically difficult to look her sister straight in the eyes.

"Hi"

Peyton cleared her throat "Can we talk?"

"I don't know are you going to hit me?"

"Are you going to make me? Sorry. Bad habits die hard I guess" Peyton said, moving closer to her foster sister "You were right. Everything you said, I am a bitch and I am selfish and I didn't have any right to make assumptions of you. I mean god we haven't spoken or seen each other in nine year, obviously things have changed"

"Yeah" Haley folded her arms across her chest "Brooke and I were always the ones at each other's throats" Peyton let out a short, light laugh "And I'm sorry too" the auburn haired beauty added.

"So…where does this leave us?" She asked.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders "Roommates?"

"Does this mean…"

Peyton sat down next to Haley "You're my sister Haley. I know it seems like I've lost touch of that but, I'm going to try as hard as I can to get it back just bear with me"

Haley smiled "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Peyton said, wrapping her baby sister in her arms. Both noticed for a moment how content everything seemed.

"Wow" both turned to find Brooke standing in the doorway "I'll come back when this lesbian sesh is over"

Peyton shook her head "First off, ew. Second, you coming over here or what?"

"I don't know" the brunette responded playfully "Are you guys going to break out into another angry dance battle?"

Peyton gave her a sister a look "Very funny"

Brooke smiled as she joined her sisters on the couch "So what have I missed?"

"I've decided to stay and take care of Haley" Peyton said, smiling at her youngest sister.

"Well good. Since that's settled I'll be on my way then" the hazel eyed beauty removed herself from the couch and proceeded to walk away.

"Brooke" Peyton said stopping her "I can't do this without you"

Brooke smirked and turned around "Hm, lets think this over, if I stay does that mean mommy Peyton gets to tell me what to do"

"Like anyone could do that" Peyton joked "Think about it like this, if you stay then I give you full permission to take up as much closet space as you want"

"Go on" Brooke urged.

"Free access to mom's liquor cabinet" Haley added.

"Getting better"

"Free access to Lucas's bedroom, I have a key"

"Nope, lost momentum" Haley shook her head. She didn't want to know what went down between the two but she guessed it was something.

"Okay how about this one; we can all be a family"

"Just say okay Brooke" Peyton said sending her sister a signal. She couldn't do this without her. She knew deep down inside Haley couldn't either. They all needed to be together, no one should be alone.

Brooke pretended to think for a second just to add suspense. But she already knew what she was going to do before showing up.

"Okay"

…..

**Well there you are. I hope you enjoyed it. Now that the issue of them staying is sorted I can dwell into all the drama, hook-ups and jealousy. A lot more coming your way guys. Thank you for being patient with me.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I was in a bit of a rush.**

**Next chapter- First day of Tree Hill High for Brooke and Peyton.**


End file.
